Love Her Soul
by Jlugo24
Summary: Maka passes away and leaves Soul to deal with the pain alone, in a never ending pit of evil depression. That is untill Maka's spirit visits him and he discovers because it was not yet her time to die she is in a place called the Inbetween. If Soul can bring her back befor her soul dies out, she will once agian walk among the living...But if not Maka Albarn will be lost forever.
1. His Wolrd's End

"Maka?" He shook the limp body in his arms. "Maka?!" His voice did not want to come out, it hurt to talk and he struggled to breath as he let afew tears escape his blurry eyes. "MAKA LOOK AT ME DAMIT, SAY SOMETHING!" He cried, the body becoming cold to the touch. No, it can't end like this. He can't let his Maka slip away from him, not like this. They had been fighting a witch, hopping to gain their final soul. But thinds began to crumble when Maka misjudged an attack and was struck acrost her stomach leaving a painful gash on his miester. He lifted her up and pleaded "Please anyone just HELP ME!" "Relax Soul give her to me." Soul whipped his head around to see stein standing there like he was talking about the weather. Soul thrusted Maka into his hands intrusting in stien to save her life. Stien checked for a pulse... he checked again. He sighed and let his eyes fall to the ground in anguish. "What the hell are you doing! Don't just stand there HELP HER!" Soul didn't understand why was stien not helping his miester WHY! Stien rose and cautiously placed his hands on Souls tremling shoulders. "Soul before I tell you this, I need you to calm down." Stien sudgested knowing how Soul would react to the devistating news. Soul's eyes buldged with madness. What, tell him WHAT!? "CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MAKA IS DIEING WE NEED TO HELP HER!" "No Soul."...What. How DARE he not help Maka! If Stien would not help her then HE would. Soul tried to go around Stien but he just kept getting in the way, holding him back, keepjng him away from his miester! "Soul..." Stien struggled to look the poor boy in the eye. "Theres no point now..." Soul felt his whole world drop and shatter into a million pieces. "W-w-w-" Stien stoped him from finishing. " Soul... Maka is dead."


	2. What She will Never Know

"Soul...Maka..is dead." Soul crumbled to his knees, and just sat there in shock for a short moment. "...She's...no,but...Maka..." Soul had never cried before in his life. So now it was like braking a dam, releasing never ending tears. "But...I'm her..weapon...and...and-" His voice was weak with pain and sadness. He hadn't gottin the chance to tell her, shes gone and now she will never know..That is when he felt yet another hand apon his shoulder. "Soul, why don't you come with me hm? I will take you home." Soul cringed his head to the side and looked from the cornor of his eye, it was Lord Death. "No...I'm staying here...with maka..." Soul saw Stien take his miester from the ground and he was going to turn to the school. "STOP DON'T TOUCH HER! PUT HER DOWN!" Soul raced to reach his miester but Death stoped him. "Come now Soul...lets take you home..." "NO I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME! I'M STAYING WITH MAKA!" Lord Death seeing how this was going to be, then picked Soul him and struggled to carry the squerming boy away. "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! MMAAKKAA!" Soul's eyes popped with madness as he reached out his hand towords Maka who was now being takin away to the D.W.M.A. Soul then heard more crieing and turned to see his small group of friends walking in their derection, all with tears in there eyes. "Here...Please make sure he returns home..." Death then handed Soul off to BlackStar and left to help Stien, who was now joined by Maka's greaving father. "BlackStar let me GO!" Soul grunted with effort as he used the last of his energy to pry himself away from his freind. "Stop Soul...you'r just making this harder.." Blackstar had always thought of Maka as a little sister, and he could not bare to see yet another family member die. The three girls were all huddled together sobbing their eyes out,they all loved Maka, what Woul they do without her...Soul didn't know. Kid did not say anything, for he was in to much shock as tears fell from his eyes to the cold hard stone bellow. "S-stop..." Soul was at his end, his eyes stung and he could not see. His whole body felt weak and tired. And his heart was broken beyond repear. They were all thinking the same thing as they pushed the weakend Soul home ... What were they going to do without Maka...And would Soul be ok..?


	3. She's the Soul Sister

I was told to help Soul home... more like force him home. But I get it,I get_ everything_. He cared about Maka much more the just a miester, or even just a friend for that matter. The thing is we all knew...except Maka. She was like a younger sister to me and it hurt to loose her like this. I looked over at my partner and a tear fell from my eye "I'm going to be alone in there...are'nt I..." I did not know what to say so Tsubaki said for me. "Do you wish us to stay with you?" She asked as she wiped her tears. "...No." "Are you sure?' Soul was not struggling anymore just looking at the ground infront of him, silently crieing. Once reaching his door we I was about to open it when Soul finaly spoke " "Yeah pal we can stay here if you want." I added placing a hand on his shoulder."...No I'm fine." He then walked into the appartment and pressed the door closed. I turned "Well... Tsubaki.. should we go home?" With out saying anything more she curtly nodded her head. I looked to Kid "Yes we...shall be going as well." And with that he walked away gesturing for the girls to follow. Before leaving they ran to hug Tsubaki and said goodbye. I then looked to my own partner, and parted ways with the others. Finding myself in the saftey of my room I let it all go. Growling I punched a crator sized dent into the wall and screamed "**WHY! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE US!**" with my hand now bleeding I grabbed my head and sank to the floor in tears. Tsubaki ran into my room "BlackStar! Are you ok!?" "**WHAT DO YOU THINK TSUBAKI!**" I screamed in rage. she gasped and I saw she was also in tears. "I-i'm so so-rry Tsubaki i just..." "No I-i understand BlackStar, Me too.

I then crouched down and put my arms around BlackStar in a loose hug. I knew what he felt, because I felt it to. Maka was my best friend in the whole world...and I just lost her forever.I could not stop crying, knowing the fact that Maka was not just gone, but _never_ coming back made things even worse. I felt bad for Soul, he never even had the chance to tell Maka. He would always tell everyone that he would **die** for his miester...but now he has no miester. Oh Maka what are we going to do without you!


	4. Their Real Life Puzzle

Walking side-by-side with Liz and Patty I said nothing,...none of us did. We all had to many thoughts going through our broken minds. Maka...I can't even begin to imagen live without her. Liz and Patty both held my hands, crying rather loudly. I can not blame them, we are all pieces of a single puzzle, and with one piece gone...the puzzle will never be complete. I shall miss evey single thing about her, her symetrical everything, that way she can _always_ seem to brighten the mood...that would be quite useful now.

I reached for kids hand, we were all crying even big sis. When we were all in our rooms I ran to big sis and squeezed her with all my might...maybe if i squeeze hard enough this will all go away. I don't really know what happend, I just know that we will never see little sis agian...atleast thats what big sis told me. That means we can't draw giraffes together anymore, or dress up, or play with big sis. But thats all I did...how can I not do it anymore?

Patty was crying on me which just made me cry more. Maka had so much going for her, she was turning out to be a very pretty girl, she was just about to be the youngest miester ever to create a death sythe, and she had Soul. But it's all gone now and it won't ever come back. Patty was constricting the air from my lungs, but thats ok it was hard to breath before anyway. Then it hit me...this is _real_. This is not so nightmare this is real and Maka is _really_ gone. Things are never going to be the same again are they? I wish this was a dream.

* * *

HI guys because I know these chapters are all short I gave you 2. Not only that but I am going to my dads this weekend and they have no computer! So NONE of my storys will be updated until..hhmm I'm gonna say...around Sunday afternoon, think you can wait that long? Also look out for "Don't Believe Him" my other Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) story with Grovyrosegirl. Once it is up THAT STORY WILL BE ON HER PAGE! well I have to go to school now and I just wanted to tell you guys that I am NOT leave you! Well this is Jlugo24 Signing off! Have a great weekend! (=


	5. The One and Only

It has been 3 days since the unexpected death of Maka Albarn. Soul was trudging up the stairs when he could faintly hear people still whispering about his loss. But what did they know, they didn't lose _their_ partner, they didn't know how he felt... no one did. Soul was thinking in class when his name came over the intercom. "Soul Eater, please come to see lord Death, thank you." The intercom crackled when they hung up. Soul stood and the whispers started again, "What do you think they want with him?" "They are pushing him too hard!" He slamed the door shut and travled down the hall to see death. "Why Helloo Soul, come sit, sit." Lord Death tried desperately to lighten the mood. Soul stood for a moment, then made his way over. "What." "I wish to talk to you." "No shit... what about?" Soul asked, altho he already had a pretty good idea what he was gonna say. "Well...we all know that ... you are now miester-less.." Lord Death tried to make this as easy as possible for the weapon infront of him. Soul gave a disgusted smirk. "I knew it." Soul stood to leave but Death stoped him. "Soul, please wait we understan-" He cut in, back still turned towards the Shinigami. "No you don't, no one does. If you did you would already know that Maka is my only partner. And with that he turned and left. Lord Death did not push the issue any farther, he knew he was not going to get anywhere with Soul anyway.

Hey guys, sorry this is just a teaser chapter to let you know I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT YOU! I have just been loaded up in other things and plus... I AM lazy. OH don't judge I KNOW you are too! I will try to update more as soon as possible! This is Jlugo24 signing off. (=


	6. Believe me, she's here

Soul's POV

I left school that day thinking more then I had the past few days. How could he ask me that, how could he forget about Maka so easly? Well I wasn't, I was going to make sure no one forgot about Maka. Iv been feeling more tired the usual, everyone said it was because I was depressed, but I liked to say it was the gloomy weather. After all, if I...left, Maka would not be moping around...right? Throwing my bag to the side, I layed down on my bed and closed my heavy eyes, forcing myself into the lifeless world of sleep.

I awoke for some odd reason, I was still tired but... I felt like I was being watched. I rolled over hopping to go back to the numbing place of sleep. But I could not shake the feeling that I was not alone. So I layed on my back and slowly opened my eyes, what I saw scared me half to death. I had never been one to believe in ghosts and uncool stuff like that, but floating at the foot of my bed, was a glowing mass of light. I just sat there waiting for it to just do something. And it did, it called my name. In a voice as soft as velvet, it called out to me. "Soul..." the voice was quite, and flew around the room like an echo. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, but it was not just a mass anymore it was a person... My person. "M...Mak..." I could not force her name threw my throat. She giggled at me "Yes Soul, its me."


	7. The Inbetween

I was at a loss for words, standing right infront of me was my **dead** miester... She floated over to me and sat, well hovered right over my bed. "I knew you would be surprise to see me." she smiled. her voice small, her whole being seemed so much softer. "Maka...how..how did.." she raised a finger to my lips to stop me and began to explain. "Well as you know Soul, I _died." _I looked down, bangs clouding my face. Maka reached her hand under my chin and guided it up to look her in the eye. The spot where her fingers traced tingled "Soul...I'm not really _gone_." Finding my voice from god knows where, I asked "W-what do you mean...not gon-ne" she giggled at my speach, "My angel told me I was not yet ready to die, so she is keeping me here." "Angel.. what are you-where is _here_ Maka?" I was so desprate I was pleading for answers. "The Inbetween, it is a place where people like me go." I reached for her hand to find I really could touch it. Grabbing it in my own, for the first time in my life, I begged. "Maka, tell me where it is, please! I need to know!" "That's the thing Soul, its not really anywhere, its just _here_." "Then at least tell me if I... if I can.. help you, please!" she cast her gaze down "Well...there is ...that one way but..." I squeezed her hand "**Please** Maka, tell me!" her head shook "No Soul, its too dangerous, I would not be able to stand seeing you hurt." "And how do you think _I_ felt when I had to sit there and watch you **die**, huh! How do you think _I_ felt when they took you away from me, even when it was no longer _you_! I **deid** that night Maka, and I do** anything** to live again!" I burst out in pure anger, not at her, but at myself. She giggled at me once more "Oh Soul, only _you_ would say that to a ghost..." "Maka..." she sighed in defeat. "My soul...it's in pieces, scattered all around places in my memories." She looked at me for a sign to continue. "But it cannot last like that much longer, it needs to be put back together again... but Soul it's too risky please-" "Maka, tell me what I need to do." "Well if you were to enter my momories you would need to...put my soul pieces back together before they die out." "Then that's what i'll do." she clutched my arm in a desprate atempt to change my mind. "Soul,** please** there are demons devils and evil spirits that follow each soul piece. They _will_ kill you Soul, without a second thought!" "Do you really think I care?" "Even if you don't, **I** do! I can't let you Soul!" I chuckled at her "You just don't get it, do you? Once i'v made up my mind there is no going back, i'm going to get you back, Maka, even if I die trying." Before she had a chance to reject I cut in "So how do I get into this 'Inbetween?" "...threw my memories. I need to think for a memory and you need to think of the same one." "Kay, how about when we first met, I like that one." I could still see the light blush on her translucent skin. She nodded and closed her eyes, I did the same, and everything went black.


	8. The first of many

Soul's POV

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I opened my eyes only to see nothing. It was pitch black, cold, yet somehow it still _felt_ empty. I was not standing or floating, I was just...there... is that possible? My eyes started hurting when they had nothing to focus on. But suddenly I felt like I was falling, the air hitting my face. It was still black, where was I going? Where was Maka? "Maka?" No answer, that is until I felt a light pressure on my shoulder and I whiped my head back so see Maka. She was just looking at me, like this was **normal**. Before I could say anything she laced ourfingers together and the falling ceased. I looked around, I'v gotta say it felt nice to be back. The black and white room was completely empty other then a black grand piano, and Maka and I...doubled. So me and Maka really_ did_ go back into this memory, cool. Everything was black and white. I was there, sitting on that stupid piano like I cared about it. And there was Maka, still looked the same. She shyly yet, at the same time confidently walked up behind me. Hearing her aproach, I turned around. The _now_ maka shook my arm and pointed to the piano, inside was a glowing blue bit. (If you have ever watched Coraline its like how Coraline saw the childrens eyes threw that spy glass thing, infact, thats how this is going to work) "So thats it?" I walked over to the piano and was about to reach in until Maka stoped me. "Wait Soul, it could be a trap." I scoffed "Of course it is Maka, isn't everything?" I reached over the piano and was about to touch the soft soul piece when the piano lid slammed shut on my hand. I cried out in pain as the pressure moutned on my wrist. "SOUL!" Maka screamed just as the double me turned into a sythe and the double Maka grasped it,me, him, i dont know! Maka started to panicly try prying the piano lid off my throbbing hand. The old Maka started to walk closer and Maka was still struggling to lift the lid, it was no use. That _Maka_ raised _me_ and was about to bring the blade down on Maka and I. Maka screamed in fright, but not for her, for me. the blade was just about to tare us apart when my fingers brushed the soft, light soul piece. The doubles screamed and melted to the floor. The room once again disapeared and it was just me, Maka, and the soft soul piece in my hand. I looked up at Maka and sighed. "See Soul, I told you!" I laughed, "Yeah Yeah, here" I whent to give her the piece but she stopped my hands with hers. "No Soul, you keep it for now." I placed the soul bit in my pocket and told Maka "Told you it was not that hard."


	9. PLEASE READ THIS!

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I kind of had a run in with the good old writers block. I tried to get over it myself but that is obviously not working. So I was wondering if you could lend me a idea, like which memory should they visit next? Or maybe they should take a break from the memories and do something else? I have no clue, but maybe you do?**

**~Jlugo24**


	10. VOTE!

Ok guys, because I really want to get this story going again for you lets have a vote! to vote, just write me a review telling me if you either...

A. Want them to go into a memory where they do not know it is them, and just now realize it.

OR

B. They visit the memory where Soul protects Maka from Carona

Vote so I can keep writing, thanks!


	11. What he wanted and what she didn't

Ok, so it's been about a week and those who voted shal be rewarded! And those who didn't... Eh you still get to read! ;) so now I give you... Option B!

-Soul's POV-

I woke up early that morning, not as early as Maka of course. She was hovering over me so that she was the first thing I saw.

"Good morning Soul." she smiled sweetly at me.

I groaned and sat up with a long back cracking stretch. I mumbled something like a 'You too' and staired at her, waiting. But she didn't say anything, just stated at me with her clear, shallow eyes. I'v gotta say, it was actually creeping me out.

"Well Soul, it is still kinda early. Why don't we wait a little until we go to the next memory?"

"Yeah, why not." I chuckled at her a bit. "Still insist on getting up early huh?"

She shook her head "Not really, the dead don't sleep. And no I don't want breakfast, because we can't eat either."

'The dead'... That word will never settle right with me.

"Hey Maka can you ... Use a different word then 'Dead'?"

Her gaze turned to one of sadness and she giggled alittle .

"I really don't think there is another word for 'Dead' Soul."

I nodded and flipped the covers off to get dressed as in putting on pants and a shirt.

"GAH SOUL! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" she screamed while shielding her eyes, face obviously red. This made my laugh, this reminded me that Maka, no matter in what form, was still Maka.

"Alright alright, I'm goin'."

She grumbled at me in her embarrassment. I never understood that, I was the one in his underwear. So why was she embarrased? Once I wiggled into my pants, I left to get breakfast. I still didn't cook so cerial it is. Maka dwaddled altittle and stoped at her closed door, pointing to it.

"Soul... Can I...?"

She seemed so interested... But it was her room.

"Hm, oh yeah sure."

She pushed the door open with a creak and stepped in. She didn't say anything, just staid in there for a minute. I was about to ask if she was okbut she came out, a small smile grazing her lips. Without saying a word, she whisked over to me and looked me in the eye. Her eyes seemed to be smiling to as she circled her arms around me, burying her face in my shirt.

"O-Oi, what are you do-"

"It's still tha same... It looks exactly how I left it."

"...Of course it does, I never touched it."

"..."

It was a long pause.

"Why?"

"It's you room Maka, not mine to touch."

-Later-

"Maka, aren't we supost to go get another soul piece today?"

"Hm.., what, no!"

Come on Maka, stop being so stubborn."

"Do you remember last time, that was too close a call for my taste!"

"Well I'm one too many to stop now."

"Soup please-"

"No Maka, I'm doing this for you! You can't tell me you would rather be like... THIS for the rest of you life!"

"... No Soul I can' keeping you save mean staying like THIS then yes!"

I grabbed her arm when she wasn't expecting it so I could actually grab her.

"Maka just do it!"

"Fine, if it's a memory you want it's a memory you'll get!"

-Memory-

This place seemed painfully framiliar, the gray building smelt of blod yet to be spilt and it was filled with the sound of metal on metal.

"Maka... Is this-"

She silentsed me with a cold glare and looked away.

"Watch Soul."

I looked over and saw what I really didn't want to see. I knew what this was, Maka did this just to spite me. I watched as 'I' was slashedright acrosa thechest. The pain in Maka's eyes was unbearable as is scrunched into anger as she ended the memory.

"H-Hey Maka wait! We still need to get that soul piece!"

"No Soul don't you get it! I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN! THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANT TO GET MORE SOUL PIECES JUST FOR MY SAKE! DO YOU KNOW HIW MUCH I CRIED THAT DAY!"

She stopped to catch her breath and wipe her tears while more fell.

"We are going home." she said in a soft voice.

I didn't protest as she took us back home. Once there she just stood, I guess waiting for me to say something. When I didint she did for me.

"You see what I went through Soul, I don't want you to have to go through the same thing."

With that, she faded away.

"Maka wait I'm sorry ok! Is that what you want!" I screamed, but no one answered me.

"I'm sorry..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Thanks to those who voted and just plain old read! I don't know if this is what you were expecting with this chapter but I hope you enjoyed! R&R please! (=


	12. I Thought She Was Cool

(-Soul POV-)

"Damit! Come on Maka, this isn't funny!" She must be joking, right? There is NO WAY she is that pissed at me...oh who am i kidding! This is_ MAKA_, of COURSE she can! "Maka COME ON! I was just trying to help you, that's what partners do!" I thought she was going to ignore me a second time, but i felt a hard grip on my shoulder and turned my head to find a VERY pissed Maka.

(-MAka POV-)

I hate to do this, believe me. But i wouldnt be able to stand seeing him hurt again. Especially over me, Soul just needs to know its time to move on._ But is that what i **really** want him to do?_

"Ya, Soul. That is what partners do,..."

"Thats what iv always told-!"

"But we are partners anymore." I tried to make my voice as strong as possible, i need to make this convincing.

Soul didn't say anything, he just stared at me like i just killed Wes(He cant lie to me i know he cares about his brother.) But he soon recomposed himself with his aloof expression and stance.

"Uh Maka, we have been partners for quite some time. Remember" He mouthed the word with attitude as he tapped my head.

"Yes, we **HAVE **been. just not anymore." I really didn't mean any of what i was saying, but if this is what it takes to get threw that thick head of his..."I'm DEAD Soul, which means we aren't partners. I mean sure, we where in psat life. but now its time to move on, find a new partner. I can't use you anymore." I tried to shrug it off, the feeling of hurt. its not that easy. His head was down now, i cant help but feel grateful that i cant see his eyes. Lord Death knows what i would see in them, and what it would do to me.

"You know Maka, yeah...thats..cool. I get it, i mean,... duh." I could see his smirk, to anyone else it would look completely normal. But i knew him too well, i know i hurt him. Not that i didn't see it coming, i knew it would...and that was the point. He began to walk away, i didn't stop him. this had to happen, it just HAD to! But no matter how mant times i told myself that, i couldn't keep the sting away from my eyes. He stopped...

"But maka, i thought that...you know...forget it..."

I still didn't say anything, i couldn't. I would ruin everything because i know the words that come out of my mouth would only beg him to come back and tell him i'm made it to the door of his room, he gripped the handle and flung the door open.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU! BUT FINE, IF YOU DON'T CARE THEN WHY SHOULD I?! HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT TIME BEING DEAD!" and with that,he slammed the door.

I stood for a minute, this is probably the last conversation I will have with Soul.

"...I'm sorry... Soul."

**Finally, an update! This has been due FOREVER, hope you enjoyed it! sorry its so short but im also writing with groveyrosegirl as we speak so i need to dont worry! Now that it is summer i plan on updating all of my stuff much more to make up for it. Again, sorry for the long wait, hope you liked it! BYEA!**


End file.
